afrodisiaco
by ahza77
Summary: Rey tu sabes que yo nunca besaria a nadie que en verdad me gustara y Kay me gusta, no me importa que la tribu me critique es que lo que siento es unico, lo amo y are todo por el
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡Afrodisíaco!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: pasional

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_para el amor no hay tiempo"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

a bueno otra historia de su queridísima amiga y espero que esta también les guste y que me manden r/r, les veré pronto con mas capis, os veré después mil besos a todas las amigasimas lindas que me escriben mucho les os dedico este capi, próximamente as novedades de mi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Una embarcación arribaba hacia una isla nueva, donde pasarían algún tiempo, el barco se acerco a la orilla y algunos de los pasajeros bajaban en unos botes y se acercaban mas a la isla asta que llegaron a la playa. Un joven alto, serio, cabello bicolor, una mirada carmesí, toca primero la isla.

BIEN, QUE ALGUNOS HOMBRES REALICEN UNA EXPEDICIÓN Y QUE INVESTIGUEN QUE TRIBUS HAY AQUÍ, OTROS QUE REALICEN EL CAMPAMENTO-

Todos los hombres se movilizaron, pero había un chico rubio que se quedo quieto, se le acerca al bicolor

¿y que vas a ser primo?- el bicolor rehuye al contacto

voy a ir a darme un baño-

te acompaño- pero al ruso no le agrado la idea

no, yo iré solo- el rubio se resigno y dejo que su primo fuera solo, el ruso en cambio busco con el oído un lugar donde hubiera agua limpia. Entonces escucha el sonido de agua callado

genial una cascada- el ruso apresuro el paso, piso algunas grandes plantas y depuse fijo su mirada a la cascada encontrando algo, que lo dejo boquiabierto era una joven o eso pensaba, ya que estaba de espaldas y el cabello largo y negro adornaba su morena piel, la estrecha cintura le hacia ver exquisita(OK, que cosas no) el ruso se encamino a conocer la dueña de tan exquisita belleza, pero al caminar hizo que las hojas crujieran y llamaran la atención, la persona que se encontraba en la cascada voltea y para sorpresa del ruso es un chico, y para sorpresa del moreno es una extraño al ver que lo observaba se asusta y se esconde detrás de unas rocas, el ruso aun seguía boquiabierto al descubrir la sexualidad de su exquisita diosa, el ruso se resigno a su integridad decidió averiguar mas detalles de tan encantador niño; camino despacio sin apartar la mirada

hola ¿Cómo te llamas?- el moreno no le respondía e ruso se desprende de sus ropas y queda solo con su ropa interior, se mete al agua encaminándose asta la cascada a un lado del moreno, el cual seguía escondido, pero al ver la hermosura que encerraba en prendas absurdas(diox, la moda en esos tiempos, hey no te quites la ropa, que es la moda, grrrrr)

yo me llamo Takao ¿y...tu?- el ruso le otorgo una sonrisa (OH, my good, eso si es nuevo) y se le acerco un poco, el moreno aun se escondía

no tengas miedo, no te lastimare- el ruso extendió una mano, la cual es moreno tomo, el ruso le besa la mano, sonrojando al moreno

yo me llamo Kay- el ruso le dedico una sonrisa mas, después comenzó a subir por la mano otorgándole besos por la mano, el moreno se ruborizo mas y le aparto la mano al verle mas cerca

lo siento...es que eres tan hermoso- el moreno miro con un rubor asta las orejas ante los elogios del ruso

en verdad...me he enamorado de ti, a primera vista- el moreno le dio la espalda al escuchar esa declaración, pero a el también se había enamorado del extraño ante el, por eso le contesto su pregunta, por eso le permitió acercarse, pero no quería verse venerable, dos calidas y suaves manos le sacan de sus pensamientos, las dos ágiles manos se apoyan en sus hombros y después la nariz del ruso se apoyo sobre su cabello

hueles riquísimo- le dijo al oído causando que el moreno cerrara los ojos, levanta una mano y la pone sobre la del ruso, Kay con la mano libre le quita los cabellos rebeldes de la espalda descubriendo una parte mas fácil explora, pega sus labios sobre el cuello y le empieza a besar, a morder, a sacarle leves gemidos de entero placer

ahmmm- el moreno dejaba que esa sensación crezca, permitiéndole que el ruso le abrace mas, Kay le acerca mas hacia el y el moreno siente la excitación del chico mas grande, el ruso le voltea rápidamente para que el moreno enfrente su mirada, Takao abrió sus ojos en contándose con otros

mira mis ojos y ve que en verdad estoy enamorado de ti- Kay toma con una mano la barbilla del moreno y lo acerca lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntan y exploran una sensación únicamente para ellos, Takao sube sus brazos asta los hombros donde los descansa para que el acercamiento fuera mas profundo, Kay baja sus manos por la espalda del moreno asta llegar a las nalgas, las acaricio y apretó dándole placer al moreno, Takao se separa de los labios un poco

a mi también me gusta- el ruso le vuelve a besar, pero esto tan tierno es interrumpido por un grito

deja a mi hermano bastando- el moreno se separo con brusquedad del bicolor y volteo rápido, el ruso miro con atención al intruso t descubrió a un chico algo parecido a su dios pero con el cabello mas largo y los ojos gatunos

suelta a mi hermano- el pelinegro se acerco apresuro, se acerco a su hermano y le abrazo, miro con enojo al extraño

no eres nadie para tocarlo- el moreno se alejo de su hermano para llegar asta el ruso, dejando a un pelinegro sorprendido

Rey, en verdad me he enamorado de el- Takao sujeto con ambas manos el rostro del mas alto y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios, se separo de los labios y enfrento la mirada de Rey

Sabes que yo no puedo amar a nadie, si mi corazón no lo siente- el pelinegro entendió que su hermanito no seria capaz de besar a ninguna persona si esta no le gustara, le otorgo una sonrisa como señal de haber entendido , pero en eso se escucha alguien mas que se acerca presuroso adonde estaban los tres, todos los presentes voltearon y descubrieron a un hermoso niño rubio de ojos azules, el chico rubio les miro sorprendido, pero mas al sentir la mirada insistente de un chico con rasgos felinos

Hola...¿que sucede aquí?- el rubio se ruborizo al notar que Kay y el moreno que le acompañaba estaban desnudos y un chico felino a medio vestir, y este el comenzaba a tirar baba de sus labios a tan inmaculada belleza, el ruso se adelanto asta su primo

Son unos amigos- el moreno se adelanto y se puso ante Kay

El es mi pareja- el rubio le sonrió amigablemente y se le acerco

Hola soy primo de Kay- el chico moreno vio que tenia una mirada tierna y que no mentía, cuando iba a decir algo el chico felino se adelanto y tomo la mano del rubio

Y yo soy Rey- le miro con sumo interés, se sonrojaba ante la presencia del rubio y eso lo notaron todos, en especial Kay que estaba planeando una estrategia para mantenerles entretenidos y que los dejaran solos

Primito, ejem...por que no vas con Rey y le platicas de tus experiencias en el colegio, con eso que te gusta platicar tanto, parece que a el le gustara escucharlas todas- el rubio miro sonrojado a Rey, el cual aun le sujetaba la mano

Si me encantaría saber todo, todito de ti- el chico se lo llevo a una parte medio oculta de la vista de los otros dos chicos, el moreno se sonrojo al notar que estaban solos, el ruso le comenzó a besar los labios, comenzando nuevamente donde se habían quedado antes de ser interrumpidos, el chico ruso le llevo asta el pasto de la tierra firme, donde los cuerpo se mantenían unidos por una misma sensación, una misma tentación, que se consumiría poco a poco.

Mientras tanto el chico felino y el rubio se habían sentado y la platica del rubio comenzaba (esto va para un chorromontonal de horas, se los aseguro) y Rey le miraba con ojos enamorados.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. PASIONAL

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»

¡¡¡Afrodisíaco!!!!

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»

segundo capitulo: pasional

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»

"_mira hacia el cielo y veras lo infinito que es, como mi corazón"_

_-AHZA777-_

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»

Aquí esta su afrodisíaco, en el siguiente capi sabrán por que es el titulo de afrodisíaco, disfruten el despapare y mil gracias a todas las lindas niñas que me escriben Oro, Kokoro, Tamy, fantasma de la niebla, y perdon por olvidarme de los demas, pero como estoy asiendo capis corridos pues no tengo mucho tiempo para sacar los nombres, pero si los leo y me alagan de verdad, mil besos a todas y disfruten del capi.

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»

A su mente nunca llego el hecho de estar con un chico que no pertenecía a su tribu, a su isla, a su vida, pero ahora pertenecía a ella, las tierras ya se encontraban oscuras, al parecer la madre de la luna; la noche, ha caído por toda la isla, los el moreno no sabia que hacer, si llevarlo a casa o ir con el

creo que será bueno que vallamos a dormir- le dijo tiernamente el ruso

tengo que ir a casa- le dijo con voz temblorosa al ruso

ven conmigo, vamos- le decía con suplica el ruso

no mi padre es el rey de la tribu y si no estoy en la cena, se molestaran mucho con los invasores, ósea tu- le dijo pícaro el moreno- mejor ven tu- el ruso se levanto del suelo y le miro a los ojos

esta bien vamos- se giro para ver a su primo y el hermano de Takao y se sorprendió de verlos tirados en el suelo besándose- ejem...- se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de los dos chicos

este...- volvieron a su postura-ya se van- le dijo con vos triste el pelinegro

no, quedémonos mas rato- le dijo con berrinche a Max

no vamos a ir con Takao- el rubio se alegro muchísimo Max y se lanzo a besar nuevamente a Reí- pero si no nos vamos, nunca lo aremos- los dos chicos se separaron y se levantaron

¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar?- le pregunto Reí mientras abrazaba a Max

será mínimo una semana- los cuatro chicos sintieron un escalofrió, pero no dijeron nada, solo caminaron en silencio, al ir aproximándose a la aldea, la luz se hacia mas fuerte

ya vamos a llegar- decía nerviosos el moreno

te voy a enseñar mi choza el la mejor- le decía el chico felino al rubio, mientras le acariciaba el rostro

me encantaría dormir contigo- el chico felino se sonrojo y le beso la nariz

y a mi me encantaría dormir contigo- el moreno se sonrojo mas, y solo asintió ante la petición

mis amores ¿Dónde anduvieron todo el día?- decía una mujer muy hermosa mientras se acercaba a los dos chicos, pero al ver a los extraños se detuvo- ¿Quiénes son ellos?- dijo algo asustada

mama, el es el chico- la madre entendió la indirecta, ya que su hijo le había platicado que cuando conociera al chico ideal, se lo diría, se acerco y lo examino

es...un invasor-

si mama, pero es el- le insistía el moreno

esta bien, le diré a tu padre antes- y salio corriendo en busca del suso dicho

creo que esto se va a poner feo- dijo el moreno sonrojado asta las orejas

no te preocupes estoy contigo mi amor- y el ruso beso la frente del moreno, al ir internándose mas a la aldea los habitantes se embobaban al ver a los desconocidos, al llegar al centro de la multitud, se encontraron con el líder, los dos chicos morenos se acercaron a el y le besaron las mejillas

entonces son ellos- dijo con voz masculina y dura

si papa, son ello, yo...-

no digas nada, si tu los has elegido, no tengo por que objetar, solo hay hacerles la prueba- el moreno se alegro de la respuesta de su papa y se le lanzo a los brazos, después se acerco al ruso y le beso la mejilla, le dijo al oído

el acepto, solo tienes que hacer algo- ante lo dicho el moreno solo le sonrió y beso en la boca, ante la mirada atónita de los habitantes

pronto lo sabrás, por el momento debes cambiarte- el moreno lo saco del tumulto y lo dirigió a una choza en especial, muy hermosa y grande, al entrar descubrió que era la de Takao

te gusta es mía- el ruso la miro fascinado

me encanta, es un poco hermosa, comparada contigo queda mal- el moreno le acerco unos trapos

mira ponte esto le entrego unos trapos de colores oscuros, algo verdosos, pero nada que ver con suciedad, eran limpias y bien cuidas, el moreno se sonrojo ante la mirada insistente de Kai

tu los lavas ¿verdad?- el moreno se sonrojo ante eso

si es que me gusta perfumarlas con flores- el ruso le miro coquetamente y se le acerco mas

entonces me encantara oler como huele tu piel- el moreno se acerco a los exquisitos labios y los probo dándoles un color mas profundo a los carmesí, dejo que el ruso se caminara y se giro para darle su privacidad, al ponerse las ropas descubrió que gran parte de su cuerpo estaba desnudo, el moreno le miraba enamorado, y el ruso solo se sonrojo ante Takao,

vamos que si no llegaremos tarde- le dijo Takao al ruso y al salir de la choza se encontraron a Max de igual manera y se ocultaba en los brazos del pelinegro

jajaja...tienes frió Max- el rubio se ruborizo ante las palabras de su primo

y tu estas excitado- el ruso se ruborizo al notar que su amiguito se comenzaba a levantar, a lo cual el moreno se coloco enfrente de el para taparlo

vamos la ceremonia va a comenzar- los chicos se acercaron con precaución al tumulto, pero antes le volvió a preguntar

dime ¿que es lo que vamos hacer?- el moreno le sonrió y le beso los labios

vas a hacer algo muy, pero muy especial- el ruso no entendió solo camino detrás del moreno, mientras sostenía una mano entre la suya.

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»

Aquí termina por hoy este capi, así que si les gusto manden rew, mil besos y sabrán de mi mañana, gracias a todas por los rew.

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»

DEWA MATA

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»


	3. pruebas de amor

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡Afrodisíaco!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

tercer capitulo: pruebas de amor

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_abraza la esperanza, que con ellas conquistas al corazón"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

bueno espero que les guste no he tenido tiempo de escribir las contestaciones ya que me fregué escribiendo un capi para cada historia espero que esto les satisfaga ya que a mi si, y lo se les olvide entrar a los concursos que están en mi pagina, y para todas aquellas que dicen que cual es pues, vallan a mi perfil y donde dice de mi pagina Web, denle click y rapidísimo, así que piensen en que aran, si un finc o un dibujos, y dense prisa que a finales del mes se cerraran los paneles, un beso y disfruten de la vida.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

No muy lejos se escuchaba una extraña música, eran tambores y cánticos, que al caminar mas y mas sonaban mejor, las luces de las antorchas iluminaron sus rostros, la gente se mantenía alrededor de la enorme fogata, aplaudiendo al ritmo de las música, el jefe de la tribu estaba parado frente a ellos y extendía su manos al cielo diciendo en su lengua

_Dios, de la tierra, del agua, del viento y del fuego prueba a tus hijos, muéstrame si deben estar cerca, muestra si lo deben estar juntos, dales tu prueba-_ al ver que sus hijos llegaban con sus parejas, les invito a llegar asta donde el estaba el jefe, tomo la mano de sus niños y le acerco a el, les beso las mejillas y les regreso asta donde los extranjeros estaban- hijos míos díganme si en verdad están dispuestos a unirse a esta tribu, y aceptar que lo que sienten es puro, ya que si no lo es sus vidas correrán peligro- los chicos se miraron y en los ojos de sus parejas encontraron las respuestas correctas

Si, estamos dispuestos- dijeron al uniso los chicos mientras sostenían mas fuerte la mano de sus chicos, el jefe feliz con su respuesta dijo inconsiguiente

Hijos míos ahora, deben tomar esto- dos chicas se acercaron y les entregaron unos tarros llenos de un extraño liquido- tómenlo todo, y descubrirán su prueba- los chicos sintieron como un poderoso sueño les vencía asiéndoles caer en un profundo sueño, todo se oscurecían alrededor de la isla, era una prueba que era vigilada por los Dioses, la completa oscuridad llenaba sus pensamientos, asta dejarlos totalmente fuera de ese mundo, lentamente el ruso abrió sus ojos, ya no están en la aldea, ahora estaban en la completa oscuridad, rodeados de ella, el ruso busco rápido al moreno pero no lo encontró

¡¡¡¡TAKAOOOO!!!- pero el moreno no respondía, se levanto rápido para poder divisarlo, pero igual no estaba, donde demonios estaba ya su niño, en eso una fuerte luz se aparece frente a el- ¡¡¡¡ ¿QUIEN ERES TU?!!!!- sin poder aun reconocer a quien estaba tras el manto luminoso su respuesta se escucho

SI AMAS A UNOS DE MIS HIJOS, TIENES QUE DEMOSTRARME QUE VALE LA PENA QUE EL TE DE SU CORAZÓN- el ruso avanzo con paso decidido

¡¡¡¡DIME ¿Dónde ESTA TAKAO?!!!!- el espíritu le sonrió

esta en el monte Arkamiarian, si quieres verlo vivo tienes que salvarlo de la muerte, tienes tan solo dos horas para lograrlo o Takao jamás despertara en el mundo real- al escuchas esto Kai busco rápido el tal monte, y cuando el espirito desaparecían el ruso pudo ver por fin los prados firmes del lugar indicado, y sin perder tiempo se aventuro al gran reto que era el rescatar a su moreno, por otro lado el chico felino fue al que le dieron la dura tarea, el rubio era lo mas importante para el y los dioses vieron que el rubio necesitaba saber si ese chico le amaba de verdad, dándole las mismas indicaciones a este, partiendo hacia donde el ruso ya caminaba.

¡¡¡TAAKAAAOOOO!!!- el ruso gritaba, a los alrededores, pero nadie le respondía, escucho entre los matorrales que algo se acerba, el ruso se coloco en posición de defensa y espero lo que fuera ha salir de ahí, y cuando el extraño ser se paro enfrente de el y el ruso por poco y lo golpea

¡¡¡DIOS!!!, eres tu Reí, por poco y te pego- el pelinegro le miro asustado y aliviado de que eso no se cumpliera

por cierto ya encontraste a Takao?- pero al ruso le llego una duda

¿y por que tu eres el que va en busca de Max?- el chico felino dejo escapar un suspiro

yo pienso que, ya que el es tan hermosamente delicado y yo aun le debo una deuda con mi Dios, creo que se la esta cobrando, pero no importa, prefiero ser yo el que lo busque a que el se lastimara en el intento- el chico felino se sonrojo ante las palabras que decía

bueno ya, no hay tiempo, tenemos que encontrarlos, ya abra pasado media hora desde que comencé a buscarlo- los dos chicos asintieron y siguieron el camino hacia la cima del lugar, donde creían después de ya una hora que ese era el lugar, a lo lejos ya divisaban la sima, pero ante ellos unos feroces lobos negros se colocaron frente a ellos, mostrando sus feroces y ensalivados dientes, se acercaban a ellos con intenciones de muerte- ahora que aremos?- los chicos se asustaron, esa prueba era demasiado para ellos que no traían nada, el ruso como pudo busco con la mirada algo que les facilitara el combate, entonces Kai noto que no muy lejos de donde estaban había una cueva muy estrecha donde los lobos no cabrían- ¡¡¡¡VAMOS1!!- el chico felino no lo pensó dos veces y se apresuro a seguir a Kai, pero uno de los lobos alcanzo a darle un zarpaso en la pierna del ruso- ARRRGGGGGGG!!!- el ruso sintió como la sangre le comenzaba a salir asiendo perder un poco el equilibrio, el pelinegro tomo una vara y le pego tan duro como pudo al enorme perro asiéndolo caer encima del otro, tomo rápido al ruso y le llevo asta donde le había indicado, metiéndolo rápidamente y después el, los perro en ese instante se habían lanzado contra la cuevilla estampándose contra este, los dos chicos que se encontraban adentro tranquilizaban su respiración y ante su asombro al fondo del túnel había una luz fuerte, el ruso a duras penas gateo detrás del chico felino, y cuando la luz por fin les cubrió los ojos por completo escucharon la voz de sus chicos gritándoles, tardaron un poco antes de poder ver donde se encontraban y esa una especie de cueva con lava cayendo a los lados de los chicos, el moreno y el rubio estaban atados contra las paredes, sus piernas amenazaban con tocar el peligroso y caliente liquido

¡¡¡KAIII, AYÚDAME, TENGO MIEDO!!!- el ruso se trato de acercar pero unos enormes caimanes se aparecieron frente a ellos haciéndolos detenerse en seco

¡¡¡AYÚDAME REÍ!!!- el chico felino se molesto ante la prueba y pensó en algo rápido, viendo que el caimán veía con mas interés a Kai, el chico felino se lanzo sobre el animal, tapándole el hocico con ambas mano

¡¡¡¡RÁPIDO KAI, LIBÉRALOS!!!- el ruso no lo pensó dos veces saltando hacia donde los chicos les llamaban, pero ahora vendría otra prueba sin que lo supiera el ruso.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya gustado, perdón por la tardanza y no se olviden entrar los concursos, un beso y espero que pronto sepan de mi, si mas me despido y recuerden disfruten, la vida.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
